Talk:General Discussion/@comment-195.184.83.35-20140911214606/@comment-195.184.83.35-20140912093315
Then again me. Firstly I see that there is still use for yellow guns and I won't say they are totally useless, but as some of you said yellow guns were more usable before. Before what? Before artillery spotting and before Kongou sisters could eqiup AP ammo, now they can and every new system devs introduce make yellow guns less and less usable and it pains me as when I started game yellow guns were always used even when you had big cannons. Now as some of you said it's usable only for ships who can't do artillery spotting, so as again you people mentioned it's for few CLs with 0 planes slots or when ship has other EQ and there is no place for plane. Of course some of you say they are usable for cut-ins but this again is matter if you want cut-in, double attack is most preferred in every case I think? As for this overweight I would want to see devs giving something to really show how it affects... like I don't know weight meter and over certain point you get this and that and people would know what to equip. I personally haven't seen much difference when CLs have red guns and higher leveled could even overpower some CAs with of course proper difference in levels. Also I was asking about machine guns not secondary green guns(as those are still usable for ships who can't use AA ammo of course). There is even removed #49 +3 AA 25mm machine gun which is still better than those 7.7mm and 12.7mm and why? Okay this is off-topic so lets go back. While types of yellow guns are 3(useless one, Bismarck one and the one usable), but we can actually say there is only one as remaining are not usable then machine guns? You have a lot of them. 5 basic types + rocket launcher + two german ones + this new one which gives evasion! Yellow guns could be neglected because there is not many of them, but there is really a lot of machine guns, so it really should do something. Maybe it could be for CVs and CVLs when you don't want equip plane on lowest plane slot and get some AA and you don't need or don't want recon plane, but firstly most people would still more want equip plane there and because of this contact mechanics not equiping recon plane would be just waste. Additionally there is new skilled crew item which can take place of this slot, so even less sense to use machine gun! Machine guns were actually not much useful since I started playing contrary to yellow guns, but devs with new and new items and new mechanics make them less and less useful comparing to new things. I won't say much about armor as it would be mainly repetition of previous items. Then torpedoes, yes, of course if you want to go for torpedo cut-in or if you use sub of course it makes sense, but that actually makes them usable only to subs and DDs and CLTs sometimes too. But again those are ships who can't use artillery spotting. You don't use torpedoes on CLs even if they can't use planes for example. I would like torpedoes get some importance too... Now new thing what appeared. I think subs should be able to attack other subs, but that would need for devs to make completely new system and I think it will surely appear in the future but why not now? Because there are only 4 battle subs for everyone. Maruyu is out of question about battles and of course I-401 is great I know as I even have her, but that doesn't change fact she can't be acquired so devs won't make system for 4 ships, at least till there will be about 6 battle subs easily obtainable I think(so when I-401 will be craftable and devs will make new sub). As for sonar I don't think I need to say there anything really? Nearly all subs can change to SSV which makes it really bad trade and it's x2 repair time for plane slots you don't really use. I would want see some bright light in this system too...